


you are stronger than all things that made you weak / so wake up from long sleep / don't refuse to be free / let go

by corvus_ace



Series: you are stronger [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreamsharing, Emotionally Deep Discussion, F/F, Flashbacks, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Rating May Change, Repressed Memories, Spoilers, Tags May Change, and the canon-compliant deaths of wakaba and kasumi, canon compliant for all of two seconds, it's just a shadow though, major character death refers to wakaba and kasumi btw, no beta we die like okumura, nothing graphic, rated teen and up for swearing, set mainly during and after futaba's palace, sumi chucks a sword at someone's head, sumitaba for life, this is extremely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_ace/pseuds/corvus_ace
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING EDITEDPlagued with strange dreams about her past and determined to find the person with the key to her memories, Yoshizawa Kasumi joins the Phantom Thieves' quest to save one Sakura Futaba.★ ☆ ★Or: Futaba's Palace goes differently when Kasumi demands to help.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba & Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Original Yoshizawa Kasumi & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba & Sakura Sojiro, Persona 5 Protagonist & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Phantom Thieves of Heart & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakura Futaba & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: you are stronger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185461
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. you are stronger than all things that made you weak

**Author's Note:**

> so I had an idea
> 
> I was gonna post a fic on 2/19 for Futaba's birthday, but that was also the day my P5S preorder came, so I kinda got distracted. The intro song, "You Are Stronger" by Lyn, has been stuck in my head non-stop, and I thought it had some really good lyrics, so that was the inspiration for the title of this fic and for the title of the series.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi, determined to save the girl in her dreams, takes matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Idk if this is any good but here ya go

_ The dreams were getting worse. _

_ She’d never admit it to her father---he was always worried enough about her anyway; she didn’t need to burden him with this too. But ever since her sister had died, Kasumi had been having these dreams about the event. They matched the real thing almost exactly.  _

_ Except that in the dreams, right before she was hit by that car, her brown-haired twin didn’t shout the name “Kasumi”---she shouted the name “Sumire” instead. Which didn’t make sense, because Sumire had been the one to die. Every time Kasumi tried to figure it out, though, her head started to hurt like crazy, and she would wake up sweating bullets. _

_ The dreams had changed recently. Sometimes Kasumi would see Sumire get hit by the car. Sometimes, she would see another girl get hit instead---a girl with long orange hair and glasses who actually jumped in front of the car. Whenever Kasumi saw  _ that _ particular scene, she always shouted the words, “Futaba, no!” She was certain that “Futaba” must be the girl’s name; she couldn’t explain how she knew, other than that she just  _ did. _ Whatever the case, she knew for a fact that she didn’t want Futaba to die, but she also had the sense that for some reason, Futaba felt like she  _ deserved _ to die. _

_ One night, Kasumi saw Futaba try to jump in front of the car---but this time, Kasumi pulled her back before she could get hit. _

_ “No,” Kasumi said firmly. “I’ve watched you die enough times. I won’t let it happen again.” _

_ Futaba looked up and smiled. _

_ After that, Kasumi made it her personal mission to find Futaba in the real world, wherever she might be, and save her for real. _

★ ☆ ★

A few months later, walking out of Shujin Academy one afternoon, Kasumi spotted Akira and his group of friends---Ryuji, Ann, a Kosei student she didn’t recognize, and Makoto---huddled together across the street from the school. They were in deep discussion about something, gesturing to Akira’s phone every now and then. Kasumi had the sudden urge to figure out what they were talking about; quickly and quietly, she took cover around the corner, listening carefully.

“I know we already did a lot yesterday,” Akira was saying. “But we should get this mission done quickly.”

“Dude, this Palace is hard as hell,” Ryuji said. “It’s gonna take us awhile anyway.”

Kasumi frowned.  _ Palace? What’s that? _

“Yes, but we’re on a time limit in more ways than one,” Makoto said. “Just look at the messages she sent us yesterday, and the form her Palace took. They’re more than a little concerning.”

“Makoto’s right,” Akira said. “We need to hurry. Futaba needs our help.”

Kasumi froze, mind racing.

_ Futaba! _

There was no way it was mere coincidence. A girl named Futaba who needed help? But....

In truth, Kasumi had suspected for quite some time that Akira and his friends were in fact the Phantom Thieves that had been changing the hearts of evil people across Tokyo. Kasumi didn’t know how they were doing it, but she was sure that not just anybody could change a heart. And if the Thieves were somehow helping Futaba with their powers, Kasumi wasn’t sure how much help  _ she _ of all people could be.

On the other hand, hadn’t Kasumi sworn to find the Futaba of her dreams and save her?

Kasumi clenched her hands into fists. That was it, then. She’d follow the Thieves to this “Palace” thing and demand that they let her help.

“Futaba-chan’s heart certainly is distorted,” Ann said. “The sooner we help her, the better.”

“But should we not also be cautious?” an unfamiliar voice said---most likely the Kosei student Kasumi hadn’t recognized.

“Yusuke’s right,” Ryuji said. “What if her Shadow tries to kill us again?”

“Then we keep going,” Akira said. “We created this group to save people, remember? We can’t lose sight of that now, not when Futaba’s heart is like this.”

A cat meowed loudly.

“Thank you,” Makoto said. “Someone else with sense. Like Morgana said, we can’t defeat Medjed without Futaba’s help. Our identities are at stake here.”

_ Morgana? As in, Akira-senpai’s cat? _

“I guess you’re right,” Ryuji said.

“I second Ryuji’s sentiment,” the Kosei student---Yusuke---said.

“Good. Then let’s go,” Akira said.

Kasumi dashed back across the street and pretended to be doing something on her phone. Akira and his friends started walking towards the station; Kasumi glanced around once, then followed.

★ ☆ ★

To Kasumi’s surprise, Akira and his friends---which Kasumi was now certain were the other Phantom Thieves of Hearts---led her to the Yongen-Jaya backstreets. They didn’t, however, turn the corner towards Leblanc; instead, they turned at the next corner down, to a house labeled  _ Sakura residence. _

“All right,” Akira said. “Let’s go.”

He opened some sort of app on his phone. Kasumi, hidden by the shadows of the alleyway, crept as close as possible as he lifted the phone towards his mouth.

“Sakura Futaba,” Akira said clearly. “Sakura Sojiro’s house. Tomb.”

“Beginning navigation,” came an automated female voice (which seemed to be the app itself).

Without warning, the Yongen-Jaya backstreets faded away; Kasumi found herself at the foot of an actual  _ pyramid, _ surrounded by five masked thieves and some weird cartoon cat thing---all six of which were staring at her in shock.

Kasumi sheepishly lifted a hand and said, “Hey, senpais.”

“Oh shit,” one of the Thieves said---after careful consideration, Kasumi realized it was Ryuji.

“How did she get here?” the cat thing said. Kasumi frowned.  _ Morgana, maybe? But how? _

“I promise I have an explanation,” Kasumi said, directing it towards who she had quickly identified as Akira.

“You’d better,” muttered a Thief who could only be Makoto, albeit now wearing a leather biker suit with metal knuckles.

“Okay, so I’ve kind of suspected for a while that you guys were the Phantom Thieves,” Kasumi said, “and I promise I wasn’t originally planning to do anything about it---”

“Originally?” the cat thing  _ (that must be Morgana; there’s no other explanation) _ said, frowning. Kasumi decided to ignore it for the moment.

“Anyways, I’ve been having these really strange dreams lately, and they never really made sense, but then I saw you guys talking across the street from Shujin, and I just had this  _ feeling _ that whatever it was, it had to do something with those dreams, so I started listening in on your conversation---please don’t give me that look, Makoto-senpai, I promise it was the first and only time I ever did that,” Kasumi said hurriedly at Makoto’s expression. “I’m sorry, I’m  _ sorry, _ really, I just---look, I was listening for a little while, and I heard you guys say the name ‘Futaba’ and also that you were doing something to help her?”

“Carry on,” Akira said, expression neutral.

Kasumi gave him a small, grateful smile. “Thank you, Akira-senpai. So as I was saying, I heard the name ‘Futaba’ and I just---I knew that it was the same Futaba I’ve been looking for. These dreams I’ve been having---there’s a girl named Futaba in there. She keeps trying to jump in front of a car, because she feels like she deserves to die. I don’t know much about her beyond that. But I swore a few months ago that whoever this ‘Futaba’ was, I would find her and save her.”

“It must be the same Futaba,” Ann said, glancing up at the pyramid. “This Futaba---a few years ago, her mother was hit by a car and killed. She started believing she deserves to die because of it. She blames herself. She actually asked us to change her heart as a way of saving her from that depression.”

“I don’t know how you guys change hearts,” Kasumi said. “I don’t have your kind of power. But I don’t care. Let me help you. Let me help  _ her. _ I made a promise to her, after all.”

“It’s too dangerous,” Ryuji said.

“Wait,” Akira said. “Kasumi. Can I speak with you for a moment?”

Kasumi nodded.

Akira sighed, then turned to the other Thieves and said, “You guys go on inside. I’ll be there in a second.”

The Thieves looked hesitant, but at a nod from Makoto, they obeyed. Akira looked back at Kasumi and put his hands in his pockets.

“How long did you know?” he asked her.

“I didn’t know for sure until today,” Kasumi admitted. “I’ve suspected since June.”

“You never said anything.”

“Of course not. Whatever you guys are doing, you’re doing it for a reason, and I shouldn’t interfere with that.”

Akira nodded, clearly satisfied with that answer. “We are. But...I thought you didn’t believe in our justice.”

“Not until Kaneshiro’s change of heart. That’s what solidified it for me,” Kasumi said. “I’m still not planning on turning any of you in, by the way. I don’t know if that was still a concern, but....”

“Thank you for that,” Akira said. Then he lowered his voice and said, “I know the other Thieves might not share this opinion, but...I’m not opposed to you coming with us. Not because I think it won’t be dangerous---I’m certain it’ll be dangerous; I have no doubt we could protect you if necessary, though---but because I think these dreams of yours have led you here for a reason. I think you’re here, right now, inside Futaba’s heart, for a reason. Futaba needs you, and I think you need her, too. So as far as I’m concerned, you can come with us.”

Kasumi blinked. “Wait, really?”

“Really,” Akira confirmed. “As long as you follow our lead and let us handle any danger that arises, I have no issue with bringing you along.”

Kasumi grinned and pulled Akira into a tight hug. “Thank you, Akira-senpai!”

Akira hugged her back with a laugh, then released her and said, “Come on. Let’s catch up with the rest of the team. We’ve got a Futaba to save.”

★ ☆ ★

To everyone’s surprise, Kasumi actually did pretty well with the Thieves. She fit into their dynamic surprisingly easily, and she turned out to be helpful in solving the many puzzles Futaba’s Palace presented. After Akira and Makoto had explained the basics of the cognitive world to her, she’d done her best to keep up with the group and help them out where she could.

“You’re a natural at this,” Yusuke told her, surprised.

“I like puzzles, so this is actually kind of fun for me,” Kasumi said. “And I’ll stop at nothing to help Futaba.”

In addition, Kasumi’s years of gymnastics training gave her an edge in terms of agility; for example, when confronted with the rolling boulders, she was one of the first to successfully leap out of the way, hopping neatly to the side, while Ryuji had to throw himself out of the boulder’s path (and he landed face-first on the ground for his trouble). She also had no problem climbing sarcophagi or identifying the solution to the hologram puzzles they found after the boulders.

“You must be the one teaching Joker his athletic maneuvers,” Ann said.

“Joker?”

“Ah, that’s me,” Akira said. “We forgot to explain the code names. Sorry about that. Each of us has a ‘code name’ that we use while in the Metaverse. I’m Joker, Ryuji’s Skull, Ann’s Panther, Yusuke’s Fox, and Makoto’s Queen. Oh, and Morgana’s Mona, but that’s just kind of his nickname anyways.”

“Noted,” Kasumi said. “Yes, Aki---Joker-senpai asked me to teach him some of my gymnastics moves. I didn’t think much of it at the time. Now I understand, of course---you’ve been using them to change hearts in this cognitive world. Speaking of, senpai, have you been practicing those backflips?”

A Shadow appeared, and Akira smirked. “Seems you’re about to get a demonstration.”

He leapt forward and landed on the Shadow’s shoulders. In one fluid movement, he tore the mask off the Shadow’s face and flipped back, landing easily on his feet. The mask disappeared and Akira drew his dagger; the other Thieves rushed to join him. The Shadow split into two smaller enemies.

“Stay back, Kasumi-chan,” Ann said, readying her whip.

“Queen, what do we have?” Akira said.

“An Isis and an Andras. The Isis is weak to Psy, but be careful---it nullifies Bless and Curse, and it can use Makarakarn,” Makoto recited quickly. “The Andras is weak to Fire and Gun, but resists Ice.”

“Got it,” Akira said. “Skull, Panther, you’re up!”

Ryuji summoned what Kasumi understood to be his Persona---it resembled a pirate of some sort---and shouted something; whatever the attack was, it hit the Isis square in the chest, destroying it. Ann summoned her own Persona---a dancer of some kind, maybe?---and shot a blast of fire at the Andras, knocking it down but not quite killing it. The Thieves surrounded it in moments, weapons out.

“Everybody, all-out attack!” Akira called, and the group broke formation long enough to unleash attacks all at once, obliterating the Andras for good.

Kasumi, who had been standing to the side, stepped forward again and said, “You guys do that on a regular basis? Isn’t it exhausting to be fighting all the time?”

“A bit,” Akira admitted. “But the Metaverse enhances our physical abilities, so it’s actually not as straining as you might think. So, Kasumi-senpai, what did you think of my backflip?”

“Oh, stop that, I’m nobody’s senpai,” Kasumi said with a light laugh. “As for the flip, it was really good! It was much more fluid than the last one I saw you try after school last week.”

Akira turned a dark pink. “You saw that?”

“Yep,” Kasumi said, grinning at his expression. “It was a disaster. You’ve  _ definitely _ improved since then, though.”

“Ooh, what happened?” Ann asked excitedly, turning to Kasumi. “Tell us, tell us!”

Poor Akira was now almost as red as Ann’s catsuit, so Kasumi said, “No, I probably shouldn’t embarrass Joker-senpai  _ too _ much, given how graciously he’s allowed me to come with you guys. Maybe another day, though, Panther-senpai.”

“Now you  _ gotta _ tell us,” Ryuji said. “Can’t just leave us hangin’ like that!”

“Not to interrupt,” Makoto said, looking like she was barely holding back a laugh, “but we  _ do _ actually have a mission here, so let’s get moving before more Shadows find us.”

Akira shot Makoto a grateful smile; Makoto gave him a look that clearly read “we’re gonna hear that story sooner or later” and led the way forward.

★ ☆ ★

The next battle wasn’t until they reached the Chamber of Sanctuary---the team had been carefully avoiding any and all Shadows for Kasumi’s protection. This time, according to Makoto’s analysis, they would be facing a quartet of Lamia Shadows---one of which Kasumi quickly realized was what the group called a Disaster Shadow.

“Weak to Ice,” Makoto said.

Yusuke raised a hand to his mask, preparing to summon his Persona. Kasumi had a different idea.

“Hey, Fox-senpai?” she said, coming over to him. “Can I borrow your sword?”

“Sure?” Yusuke said slowly as he handed it over. “I can’t imagine what you want with it, though....”

Kasumi accepted the weapon, testing its weight in her hands---then, quicker than even  _ she _ had believed possible for herself, she took aim and threw it straight at the Disaster Shadow, impaling it through the head. The Disaster Shadow exploded, destroying itself and the other three Shadows easily; the sword was left behind, unaffected in any way.

“Damn,” Akira said with an impressed whistle.

“Just making things a little quicker,” Kasumi said, walking over to the sword and picking it up. She offered it back to a stunned Yusuke, who accepted it wordlessly.

“How did you know that would work?” Morgana said curiously.

“You guys already told me about Disaster Shadows, and if that particular Shadow had been resistant to physical attacks, Queen-senpai would have mentioned it in her analysis,” Kasumi said with a shrug.

“No, I meant---how did you know how to throw swords like that?”

Kasumi frowned at that. “I’m not actually sure. It just...felt right, you know? Like, I saw the Disaster Shadow, and Yusuke’s sword was right there, and I just knew what to do. I can’t really explain it.”

The Thieves all shared an uncomfortable glance.

“What is it?” Kasumi asked them, confused.

“Oh, it’s just---except for Queen, we all learned to use our weapons because of our Personas,” Ann said.

Akira rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled, “That’s...not  _ exactly _ true?”

Everyone stared at him for a long moment.

“What are you talking about,” Makoto said. It didn’t sound like a question.

“I may or may not have actually learned how to use knives and guns in the real world?” Akira said. “It was about a year before the assault charge. I thought it might be useful knowledge to have, just in case.”

“Dude. This is literally why everyone at Shujin thinks you’re an actual effin’ criminal,” Ryuji said.

Akira raised his hands defensively. “Hey, I never actually used that knowledge in the real world! But did you seriously think I just ‘figured out’ how to fire that model gun you gave me back in Kamoshida’s Palace? Come on, man, I might be good at improvising, but I’m not  _ that _ good.”

Ryuji shrugged but said nothing.

“I don’t have a Persona, though,” Kasumi said, brow furrowing. “So how could I have learned from one?”

“Unless...no, surely not,” Morgana muttered. Louder, he said, “Joker, Lady Kasumi, a moment?”

“Sure,” Akira said. “Kasumi?”

“Of course,” Kasumi said, following him and Morgana over to a more secluded area.

Once they reached the privacy of the next hallway over, Morgana immediately turned to Akira and said, “I thought you said her Arcana already awakened. That shouldn’t be possible for dormant Persona users.”

“It has, and I know,” Akira replied, glancing at Kasumi. “It started a while back. It was when I asked her to train me. I saw the Tarot card and everything.”

“And what Arcana did you say she was?”

“She’s the Faith Arcana,” he said. “But...something’s wrong. I didn’t realize it until just now, but...her Arcana is damaged, somehow. It’s not like your Arcana or the others’ Arcanas. Something’s preventing it from reaching its  _ true _ strength. It’s possible that whatever’s keeping her Arcana from growing is also keeping her Persona from awakening.”

Kasumi finally spoke up. “Arcana? What are you even talking about, Joker-senpai?”

“Every Phantom Thief has an Arcana within them. I know other people outside of the Thieves who have them, too, but the Thieves’ Arcanas are strongest,” Akira said. “These Arcanas correspond to major arcana cards in the Tarot. Mine is the Fool Arcana, Morgana’s is the Magician Arcana, et cetera. Yours is the Faith Arcana. But what I don’t get is why your Arcana would be stronger than a normal person’s Arcana yet still weaker than a Thief’s Arcana. I can sense now that your Arcana is actually damaged, although I don’t know why. I think that if the damage was repaired, your Arcana could actually reach the strength of a Thief’s Arcana. But if you truly have the Arcana of a Thief, your Persona  _ should _ have awakened a long time ago. So why...?”

Kasumi crossed her arms.

“With all due respect, Joker-senpai,” she said, “I don’t understand much about Personas, and I don’t understand  _ anything _ about Arcanas. What I  _ do _ understand is this: I am here to save Futaba. Futaba is quite possibly the key to my memories. I apparently now know the basics of swords. I am not some damsel in distress who needs protection. I am a girl on a mission, and I will  _ not _ let anything get in my way. So if you don’t want me to go find Futaba’s Shadow myself and talk some sense into her, I suggest you give me a weapon and let me fight with you.”

Akira and Morgana shared a long look, eyebrows raised.

“Oh, come on, it can’t be that bad,” Akira finally said.

Morgana just sighed and said, “Just don’t make us regret bringing her with us.”

Akira grinned, then turned to Kasumi and said, “As it happens, we actually found a silver rapier in a locked chest yesterday. None of us really use rapiers, so we’ve just been carrying it around. Here---”

He then proceeded to pull a whole sword out of who-knows-where and handed it to Kasumi, who found that it was extremely well-balanced and also (somewhat worryingly) extremely comfortable to wield.

“Thanks, senpai,” she said. “Now, let’s go save Futaba.”

When they rejoined the other Thieves, Kasumi carrying her new weapon, the group collectively turned to stare at Akira, who shrugged and said, “She knows how to use it, so I say we let her.”

After that, there was no question that Kasumi was qualified to fight alongside them.

★ ☆ ★

It took a while, but the Thieves finally reached the top of the pyramid, where a final barrier awaited them. Kasumi was fully prepared to complete more puzzles, but Morgana informed the group that this particular barrier had a real-world correspondence, and as such would have to be removed through changing Futaba’s cognition within the real world.

On the way back down to the pyramid entrance, however, they found themselves confronted by Futaba’s Shadow. Kasumi, the only one of the group who had not yet seen Shadow Futaba, found the Shadow to be particularly unsettling, especially when she turned her golden gaze upon Kasumi.

“You are not a Phantom Thief,” Shadow Futaba noted.

“Futaba,” Kasumi breathed, taking a step forward---for this was clearly the Futaba she was after. The orange hair, the glasses, everything.

Shadow Futaba’s eyes flicked down towards the silver rapier in Kasumi’s hand and took a step back. Kasumi immediately set the rapier on the ground behind her.

“Sorry,” she said. “Futaba-san. I just want to talk to you for a moment. May I?”

Shadow Futaba hesitated, then said, “Very well.”

One of the Thieves muttered something that Kasumi didn’t quite catch.

“My name is Yoshizawa Kasumi. I’m a first-year at Shujin Academy,” Kasumi said. “And like you, I lost someone very important to me.”

“This is  _ not _ gonna end well,” Ann murmured.

“Wait,” Akira replied, equally quiet. “I want to see where she goes with this.”

“The Thieves told me a bit about you. Your mother was killed by a car a few years ago, and you believe you’re responsible for it. As such, you believe you deserve to die. So you asked the Thieves to help you, right?” Kasumi said. “It’s true that the Thieves can work wonders with their special power. But I have to ask, Futaba---is that really what you want? To rely on others to reveal the truth to you?”

“What do you mean?” Shadow Futaba whispered.

Kasumi took a deep breath, then said, “My twin sister, Sumire, was also killed by a car. I’ve been having dreams about that moment for a while now. In the dreams, when she gets hit, it’s not my name she shouts---it’s hers. I don’t understand it and I never have. But I dedicated myself to finding out the truth for myself. I can’t rely on others to tell me something I should have known all along. And how can I ever know for sure what the truth  _ is _ unless I find it out for myself?”

Shadow Futaba hesitated, then said, “You can’t. But what do I have to do with any of that? I remember what happened that day. I’ve always known.”

“But are you certain that it’s the truth?” Kasumi pressed. “Futaba. What led you to believe that you caused your mother’s death?”

“There was a note,” Shadow Futaba said. “Some men in black suits read it to me. It said that she never should have had me. The men told me that it was likely maternity neurosis that caused her to take her own life.”

“And who knew your mother better? These men in black suits? Or you, her own daughter, the person she cared about more than any other?” Kasumi said. “Would your mother really leave you behind like that? She loved you so much, Futaba. She was your  _ mother, _ after all!  _ You _ were the most important part of her life! So please, remember the truth! How did your mother die?”

Shadow Futaba started to shake her head, then froze, eyes widening, as something occurred to her.

“She didn’t jump in front of that car,” she realized aloud. “It was more like she  _ fell _ in front of it. And she’d been acting strangely just before it, too---she hadn’t been responding to anything I was saying.”

One of the Thieves gasped sharply.

“A mental shutdown,” Makoto murmured.

“My mother didn’t commit suicide, did she? She was  _ killed _ by somebody!” Shadow Futaba said. “Then that means---”

“Yes,” Kasumi said gently. “It wasn’t your fault, Futaba. It never was.”

Without warning, a figure came dashing up the pyramid stairs, skidding to a halt before the group. When her gaze landed on Kasumi, she sighed in relief.

“It  _ is _ you,” Futaba gasped. “I knew it! I  _ knew _ you’d come.”

“What the eff?” Ryuji said.

“So you’ve realized the truth?” Shadow Futaba said to the real Futaba. “Are you ready, then, to take control of your own destiny? To discover the truth for yourself and uncover the many lies of society? If that is the case, then I am all too willing to help you guide your own path to victory.”

“I’m ready,” Futaba said confidently. “Thanks to Sumi, I now remember what  _ really _ happened.”

“Then the contract is sealed. I am thou, thou art I. We are blinded no longer! With this power, we will find the way forward together, and nothing can stand in our way!”

“I understand! Necronomicon!” Futaba shouted.

Shadow Futaba grinned and started hovering several feet in the air---then she transformed into a black and green UFO Persona. With a burst of blue flame, the real Futaba was suddenly clad in a black and green bodysuit, complete with high-tech goggles; her new Persona---Necronomicon---disappeared in a flash of light, and Futaba was left staring at the Thieves (plus Kasumi) in mixed surprise and awe.

Then the Palace started to collapse.

“Shit!” Akira shouted. “Mona, that’s your cue!”

To Kasumi’s shock, Morgana proceeded to transform into an actual  _ bus _ of all things; the Thieves started filing in as quickly as possible.

“Queen, behind the wheel!” Akira ordered, shoving his dagger into his coat. “Kasumi, Futaba, get in the Mona-van! We’ve gotta go, now!”

Without even thinking about it, Kasumi scooped Futaba into her arms bridal-style  _ (what the hell?) _ and obeyed.

★ ☆ ★

Futaba was so surprised by Sumi’s actions that she didn’t even protest as Sumi entered what the Thieves’ leader had called the “Mona-van” while still carrying Futaba. As the brunette female Thief in the biker suit began driving out of the pyramid at top speed, Sumi kept a tight hold on Futaba, preventing her from falling and from bouncing too much.

“It’s you,” Futaba said. “The real Sumi. That  _ is _ you, right?”

“I...suppose so?” Sumi said slowly. “I mean, that’s not my full name, but I guess it works as a nickname for ‘Kasumi’ anyway.”

Futaba frowned. “I thought it was short for---”

She cut herself off with a scream as the van crashed into something.

“Sorry!” the Thief at the wheel said. “There’s debris everywhere; it’s getting harder by the second to find a clear path---”

“I don’t care  _ how _ clear the path is,” the Thieves’ leader shouted back, “just get us the hell out of here!”

“Hey, Sumi,” Futaba suddenly said. “I have a question for you.”

“Fire away, Futaba,” Sumi said.

“Cool. So I’ve been having these dreams---”

“Wait,” Sumi said, eyes widening. “You’ve been having them too? What are yours about?”

Futaba frowned, suddenly unable to remember what  _ specifically _ they had been about.

“...I knew until you asked,” she grumbled. “But I  _ do _ remember that you were in a bunch of them. That’s how I knew to call you Sumi, by the way. Anyways, in one of them you said something about dedicating yourself to finding out the truth about your memories.”

“I said something similar to your Shadow,” Sumi said.

“Oh, that actually kinda makes sense, then. But I was wondering something. You turned out to be the key to my memories. So I’m wondering if maybe  _ I’m _ the key to  _ your _ memories somehow.”

Sumi paused, then slowly said, “You think---”

The van crashed through the closed pyramid door---

“Hold on!” the driving Thief shouted---

Without warning, the group found themselves in the alleyway in front of the Sakura residence, Sumi somehow still carrying Futaba---

“It’s done,” Futaba said in wonder---

And without further ado, she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally anybody: (*references something embarrassing about Akira*)  
> the Phantom Thieves: oh???? do we smell tea????
> 
> let me know in the comments what you think


	2. so wake up from long sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi comes closer to the truth about her sister. Futaba still sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only chapter 2 and yet this fic is already completely out of my control

Kasumi barely kept her balance as Futaba proceeded to pass out in her arms. Futaba wasn’t  _ that _ much smaller than Kasumi herself, after all. Akira, the first of the Phantom Thieves to get back on his feet, started towards Kasumi as if preparing to take Futaba, but Kasumi shook her head.

“I’ll do it,” she murmured. “Is this her house?”

“Yeah. She’s been staying with Boss ever since her mother’s death,” Akira replied quietly. “She took his family name too. Come on, let’s get her back in her room.”

Kasumi nodded. Akira carefully opened the door to the Sakura residence and led the way to a room that could only be Futaba’s, filled with various manga and pop culture memorabilia (including an exclusive set of Neo Featherman figurines with mismatched heads). Kasumi gently set Futaba on her bed and pulled a blanket over her.

_ She looks so peaceful now, _ Kasumi thought.

“You did really well back there,” Akira commented. “Both with the sword and with talking to Futaba’s Shadow. I’m really impressed. So far, we’ve yet to change a single target’s heart simply by talking to their Shadow self. Typically we have to materialize and steal their Treasure. But you---somehow, you were able to save Futaba  _ without _ stealing her Treasure.”

Kasumi took a seat at Futaba’s desk and looked down at her lap.

“I meant what I said back there,” she eventually admitted. “I think Futaba is the key to my memories. If I was able to help her remember the truth about her mother, maybe she can help me remember about my sister, too. I don’t know how, but...it just feels like the right answer.”

After a moment, Akira leaned back against Futaba’s closet door and said, “I don’t understand you at all.”

Kasumi raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate.

“Most people, upon hearing about a ‘cognitive world’ where their desires manifest, would think it was a load of bullshit,” Akira said. “I know Ryuji definitely thought that at first. But you---you took it all in stride and kept going. You’re also very instinctual. You have a gut feeling and you follow it---and so far, your ‘feelings’ have worked out pretty well. Even not knowing much about Futaba, you still took it upon yourself to help her no matter what. And even with a damaged Arcana and a dormant Persona, you still picked up a weapon and decided to fight anyway. You’re a total mystery to me, Kasumi.”

Kasumi sighed, then said, “How much do you know about my sister?”

“Your sister?” Akira said, surprised. “Not much. Only that you were twins, and that you were both in gymnastics. And how she died, I guess. Why? What’s up?”

_ Something about these dreams is wrong, and it’s not just the name my sister shouts before she dies. _

_ I’m no longer sure whether these dreams are my real memories or not. _

_ I don’t know why Sumire got hit by that car, but I think it has something to do with me. _

Akira’s eyes widened, and Kasumi suddenly realized that she’d said the last one out loud.

“Hey, no, you’re not responsible for anyone’s death,” Akira said quickly. “We just went over this with Futaba. She was your sister. You couldn’t have been responsible.”

“That’s not what I said,” Kasumi said. “I didn’t  _ kill _ her. But I think the circumstances that led to her death may have had something to do with me, somehow. And...you said my Arcana is the Faith, right? Maybe the reason it’s damaged is because I don’t have faith in my own memories.”

Akira seemed to seriously consider this. Then he said, “Whatever the case, Kasumi, I  _ do _ know that those dreams of yours have to mean  _ something. _ I don’t know what. I just hope you’re right that Futaba is the key to the truth about your past.”

Kasumi hesitated before nodding once.

“Hey, come on. Let’s let Futaba rest,” Akira said. “Do you want to come eat dinner with us? I’m gonna make some curry and coffee for everybody at Leblanc.”

“Are you sure?” Kasumi said carefully. “I’m not a part of your group, not really. And some of the Thieves didn’t seem particularly happy that I was fighting with you guys.”

“They may not have liked my decision,” Akira said, “but I guarantee that they all like  _ you. _ You’re a very likable person. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Kasumi gave the sleeping Futaba a final glance, then agreed.

★‌ ‌☆‌ ‌★

_ In the dream, Futaba was not alone. _

_ She was still shut in her room, of course; she was  _ always  _ shut in her room. But this time, there was someone else shut in with her---a girl with long red hair and eyes that shone like rubies. She was in a Shujin Academy school uniform, and she was watching Futaba, expression neutral. _

_ “Hi,” Futaba said. “Nice to meet you. But, uh, what are you doing in my room?” _

_ “Is that where we are?” the red-haired girl said, scanning the room. “Huh. It’s a nice room, by the way. Very you.” _

_ “What does that mean?” _

_ The girl didn’t answer. After a moment, though, she made eye contact with Futaba again and said, “You don’t remember, either.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Something about your past. You don’t remember it,” the girl pressed. “It’s the only reason we’d both be trapped here.” _

_ “I remember my past,” Futaba said, confused. “What are you even talking about, Sumi?” _

_ She wasn’t sure why she said it, but the moment she did, she was sure that “Sumi” was the girl’s name---or a nickname, at least. _

_ “There’s something about my past that I don’t remember, either,” Sumi said. “But I’ve dedicated myself to finding out the truth about that day. I  _ will  _ discover the truth about my memories, one way or another. Will you?” _

_ Suddenly, Sumi started fading out of sight. _

_ “Wait!” Futaba shouted, reaching out towards her. “Sumire, wait---” _

_ It was too late. Sumi was gone. _

★‌ ‌☆‌ ‌★

_ Kasumi felt herself stir from a deep slumber and sat up, glancing around. She was surprised to see that she was still in Leblanc somehow. _

_ She frowned. How---? She remembered eating dinner with Akira and the other Thieves, but nothing beyond that. Maybe she’d fallen asleep in Leblanc? But if so, why hadn’t anyone woken her up so she could go home? _

_ Wait, no---she’d insisted on staying near Futaba, so Akira had agreed to let her stay up in the attic for a few days. But that still didn’t explain why she was in Leblanc and not in the attic.... _

_ Or why she wasn’t alone. _

_ There was another girl in the café with her. _

_ “You’re awake,” Sumire said. “Do you remember yet?” _

_ “Sumire,” Kasumi said. Her voice was surprisingly hoarse. “I’m sorry.” _

_ “For what?” _

_ “For playing a hand in your death. It had something to do with me, didn’t it?” _

_ Something like anger flashed across Sumire’s gaze. “Yes, but that’s not what you’ve been repressing, is it? I’ll ask you again. Do you remember yet?” _

_ “Remember what?” _

_ “The truth about that day. The truth about  _ me.  _ You need to remember,” Sumire said sharply. “You  _ know _ the truth about us. So why won’t you remember?!” _

_ “I’m sorry!” Kasumi cried out. “I don’t know! I can’t seem to figure anything out about that day, or about you. I’m sorry, Sumire, but there’s nothing I can do!” _

_ “Don’t call me that. It’s not my name,” Sumire said. “Although maybe you’d know that if you weren’t so caught up worrying about  _ Futaba  _ instead of your own damn sister.” _

_ “You’re  _ dead!  _ I know you’re dead, and I know I’m at least partially responsible for that, and I’m sorry!” Kasumi shouted. “But Futaba isn’t. She’s alive, and I can still help her! So if you have a problem with that, maybe you should just leave me alone with my false memories, okay?” _

_ She regretted it the moment she said it, but it was too late. Sumire scowled. _

_ “Fine. Be that way,” she seethed. “Stay in your illusion of truth with the girl you chose over me. Goodbye, sister.” _

_ Kasumi screamed her sister’s name once more, but Sumire disappeared anyway, leaving Kasumi alone again. _

★‌ ‌☆‌ ‌★

Kasumi woke up with a gasp.

“Kasumi?” came a muffled voice from across the room. Akira pushed himself up from where he was lying on the couch, squinting in Kasumi’s direction. “You okay?”

“I---”

She frowned. She’d had a dream of some kind, of  _ that _ much she was sure. But suddenly she realized she couldn’t remember anything about the dream itself, or why it had left her feeling so distressed.

“Yeah, I think so,” she mumbled. “Sorry for waking you, Akira-senpai.”

★‌ ‌☆‌ ‌★

_ She was drifting aimlessly through a dark labyrinth. Part of her personal tomb, hidden from all except those she granted access. It was cold and empty and silent---usually. _

_ A voice was calling her this time. A familiar voice. She knew now that it belonged to the real Sumi. But hadn’t Sumi already changed her heart? Why was Futaba back in her tomb? _

_ “Futaba. Wake up.” _

_ There---it was Sumi, standing before the labyrinth exit, hands outstretched towards Futaba. _

_ “Sumi?” Futaba said. “Why are we here? I thought this place was destroyed.” _

_ “It was,” Sumi said. “We made it back to the real world, and you passed out. You haven’t woken up since.” _

_ Futaba frowned. “I’m asleep? How long have I been asleep?” _

_ Sumi hesitated before saying, “Just over two weeks. The Thieves are getting desperate. You have to help them.” _

_ “Medjed,” Futaba realized aloud. “I have to stop them!” _

_ “Yes. You have to wake up, Futaba. The Thieves need you.  _ I  _ need you. You said you might be the key to my memories, right? Come on, wake up.” _

_ Futaba nodded. “Okay. I’ll wake up.” _

★‌ ‌☆‌ ‌★

On August 21, after sleeping for fifteen days straight, Sakura Futaba finally wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one's a little more literal than the last chapter, as you can tell
> 
> let me know in the comments what you think


	3. don't refuse to be free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi, Futaba, and Akira finally learn the truth about Kasumi's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meant to have this posted ~3 hours ago but I got sidetracked watching Ocean's Eleven with my brother, so here you go
> 
> WARNING: character death, and emotional trauma that results from it (mostly canon-compliant, but still)

The day after defeating Medjed, Futaba walked up to the Thieves’ leader---Kurusu Akira, she now remembered---and said, “I want to see Sumi.”

Akira patiently waited for her to continue.

“She wasn’t at your group’s meeting yesterday after I shut down Medjed,” Futaba said. “Why?”

“Because she didn’t want to come,” Akira said. “I asked her. She said no.”

“Then why was she in the Palace with you guys?”

He laughed, not unkindly. “Funny story. She followed us into your Palace and demanded we let her help us save you. So we gave her a sword and a basic rundown of the cognitive world, and she came with us.”

Futaba got the sense that this was a greatly abridged version of the story, but she decided to let it slide.

“Let me see her. Where is she?”

“Gymnastics, probably. That girl never takes a break from practice.”

“I need to talk to her,” Futaba said. “It’s important. It’s about her sister.”

Akira sighed. “Do you want me to take you to her practice?”

“You  _ could _ do that, I guess. But...you know.” Futaba shuddered. “People.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured.”

“Can we invite her over?”

“Can we? It’s your dad’s café,” Akira said. “I’m sure he’s fine with it. We’ll have to wait for her practice to end, though. Is it urgent?”

It was Futaba’s turn to sigh. “Yeah, I guess so. Is the café closed today?”

“It can be. But, you know, that’s the exact opposite of becoming more social.”

“Shut up. It’s only day one of your crazy plot to turn me into a social butterfly. Cut me some slack here.”

Akira shrugged. “All right, I’ll close up---on the condition that you help me make lunch.”

“Oh my god, you don’t know yet,” Futaba realized aloud. “Dude. I am absolute  _ shit _ at cooking. I almost burnt down this place when I was younger.  _ Twice. _ I am not even allowed to  _ look _ at a stove.”

“That bad?”

“That bad. There’s a reason Sojiro does all the cooking in this family.”

From the kitchen, Futaba could have sworn she heard a stifled chuckle.

★‌ ‌☆‌ ‌★

> **Kasumi, Akira**
> 
> **Akira:** hey are you still at practice
> 
> **Kasumi:** As it happens, I’ve just finished!
> 
> **Akira:** cool
> 
> **Akira:** so, uh
> 
> **Akira:** futaba’s here
> 
> **Akira:** and she’s demanding to speak with you
> 
> **Kasumi:** Ah.
> 
> **Akira:** look i know you kinda feel awkward around me rn because of the thief stuff
> 
> **Akira:** although i did invite you to come hang out with us and futaba yesterday
> 
> **Kasumi:** It wouldn’t have been right. I’m not a Phantom Thief, so I have no business being included in your Thief meetings.
> 
> **Akira:** alright i get it things are weird between you and my other friends
> 
> **Akira:** but futaba says this is really important
> 
> **Akira:** she says it’s about your sister
> 
> **Kasumi:** My sister?
> 
> **Akira:** i didn’t tell her anything and neither did the others
> 
> **Kasumi:** I thought you said Futaba wouldn’t remember anything we said to her Shadow.
> 
> **Akira:** yeah well that was before her shadow turned into her persona
> 
> **Akira:** although in retrospect idk why i was surprised by that
> 
> **Akira:** it’s not like we haven’t seen weirder shit
> 
> **Akira:** sorry that was kinda off-topic
> 
> **Akira:** anyways futaba wanted to know why you weren’t at the meeting, so i did tell her that
> 
> **Akira:** but that’s it i swear
> 
> **Kasumi:** It’s okay, Akira-senpai. I believe you.
> 
> **Akira:** wait what
> 
> **Kasumi:** If she knows anything about my sister...I’m guessing it’s because of our dreams.
> 
> **Kasumi:** I don’t know if they’re the same. But if they are....
> 
> **Kasumi:** If they are, then it would make sense that Futaba knows about Sumire to some degree.
> 
> **Akira:** ykw if this is another one of your “feelings” then sure i’ll go with it
> 
> **Akira:** so tl;dr futaba demands your presence for a conversation about your sister
> 
> **Kasumi:** Are you two at Leblanc?
> 
> **Akira:** yeah i’m making curry while she does something or other on her laptop
> 
> **Kasumi:** I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.
> 
> **Akira:** once you get here i’ll clear out
> 
> **Kasumi:** You don’t have to leave, senpai!
> 
> **Akira:** ok what if i stay in the attic
> 
> **Akira:** i won’t hear your conversation but you can shout if you need me
> 
> **Kasumi:** That would work.
> 
> **Kasumi:** ...thank you, senpai. For everything.
> 
> **Akira:** not sure what i did but you’re welcome i guess
> 
> **Akira:** remember, if you ever need anything, i’m always available
> 
> **Akira:** ah shit futaba’s getting hangry i gotta go
> 
> **Kasumi:** Good luck!

★‌ ‌☆‌ ‌★

When Kasumi entered Leblanc, she spotted Futaba immediately; the orange-haired girl was seated in the booth at the back of the café with a cup of coffee and a laptop. She looked up at the sound of the bell above the door; when she made eye contact with Kasumi, she grinned. The expression made her face light up wonderfully, and Kasumi thought it was pretty cute.

_ Not _ that that was why she was captivated! It was more because she hadn’t seen Futaba this happy before.

(At least, that’s what Kasumi told herself.)

“Sumi!” Futaba said, waving her over. “Come sit down!”

As Kasumi walked towards the back of the café, Akira---who was behind the counter in an apron---slid a fresh plate of curry and cup of coffee across the bar to her. Kasumi smiled gratefully and brought them over to the table with her.

“Alright, I’m headed upstairs,” Akira announced, removing his apron and hanging it on its designated hook. “Holler if you need me.”

He waved at the girls, then went up to the attic. In his absence, silence fell over the café.

“You asked to see me?” Kasumi eventually said.

“Yep!” Futaba said. “You weren’t at the meeting yesterday.”

“I’m not a Phantom Thief.”

“But you were in the Palace,” Futaba said, confused. “I mean, Akira told me what happened, but---how’d you get in? Don’t you need a nav?”

“Nav? Is that the app Akira-senpai used to get in?” Kasumi said. “I just came up to the Thieves right as they entered the Palace, so I got pulled in with them.”

“Huh. Didn’t know that worked.”

“Me neither,” Kasumi said.

She took a sip of the coffee. To her surprise, it wasn’t the blend she usually ordered---but it  _ was _ delicious, and Kasumi found that she actually liked it more than her usual. Futaba, she noticed, was carefully watching her as she drank the coffee.

“It’s really good,” Kasumi told her.

Futaba smiled again. “That’s my favorite blend. Sojiro used to make it all the time for me and Mom.”

“I can see why you like it. Then the curry---?”

“Oh, there’s a story behind the curry! Mom came into this café once to try that very coffee blend, and she came back the next day with a scientifically perfected curry recipe to match it,” Futaba said.

“That sounds like a wonderful memory.”

Futaba nodded. “It’s one of the best I have of my mother. But we’re not here for my memories; we’re here for yours.”

Her expression grew more serious as she said it, and Kasumi set her coffee cup down, suddenly hit with a sense of foreboding.

“I have a few questions,” Futaba said quietly. “Some of them have to do with what you said to my Shadow in my Palace. Most of them have to do with your sister.”

“Go ahead,” Kasumi said.

Futaba nodded. “Okay. First off. You mentioned you had dedicated yourself to finding out the truth about your memories. You said it in the first dream I had of you, and apparently you said it to my Shadow too. Just to confirm, the only memories you’re after are the ones surrounding your sister’s death, right?”

“That’s right.”

“Cool. But, second off. We’ve already established that your sister was hit and killed by a car, yeah?”

“Yes. I know she was hit, and I know that the hit led to her death,” Kasumi said. “What I don’t remember is anything before or after that. And...I mentioned this to Akira-senpai already, but...something is  _ off _ about my memory of the hit. Besides the fact that my sister shouts the wrong name, of course.”

Futaba frowned and said, “What name does she shout?”

Kasumi sighed. “She shouts the name ‘Sumire’ right before getting hit. Which doesn’t make sense, of course, because Sumire’s the one who got hit. I’m Kasumi.”

Futaba’s eyes widened in shock.

“Oh no,” she whispered.

This time, it was Kasumi who frowned. “What?”

“It’s---wait. I need to be sure,” Futaba said. “Third off. What did your sister look like?”

“My sister? Uh. Long brown hair, brown eyes,” Kasumi said. “We weren’t identical, if that’s your question.”

“Shit,” Futaba said.  _ “Shit. _ This is worse than I thought.”

“Futaba?”

Futaba began typing rapidly on her laptop. After only thirty seconds, she seemed to find what she was looking for, and she swore a third time under her breath at whatever it was.

“Akira!” she shouted. “Come here for a sec!”

There was a  _ thump _ from the attic; moments later, Akira burst back into the café, silver eyes wide.

“I found our problem,” Futaba said grimly.

“You did?” he said, coming over to look at the laptop screen. “What’s---oh.  _ Oh.” _

He took a closer look at the screen, then looked up and squinted at Kasumi. He looked back and forth a few more times, then swore himself.

“But---how?” Akira muttered, half to himself. “How is that even possible?”

A rush of dread was welling up inside Kasumi, but she managed to swallow it long enough to say, “Show me.”

“Sumi---” Futaba started carefully.

_ “Show _ me!”

Futaba spun the laptop towards her. Kasumi froze at what she saw.

It was her and her twin sister, side by side. The photo had been taken at a gymnastics competition of some kind, and each sister had her name next to her. It was the names that caused her to freeze.

The brown-haired twin had “Yoshizawa Kasumi” beside her, while the red-haired twin had “Yoshizawa Sumire” instead.

“This was taken about a year ago,” Futaba said quietly. “It says in the article that the brown-haired girl, Yoshizawa Kasumi, passed away shortly after, and that the red-haired girl, Yoshizawa Sumire, was the surviving sister. It’s you, Sumi. You’re the surviving sister...you’re Sumire.  _ That’s _ what you don’t remember about your past.”

It was like a floodgate burst open in Kasumi’s mind; she gasped at the impact with which the memory came flowing in.

_ \---“You don’t get it. You’re the older one, the better one. You’re the one who’s in the spotlight.” _

_ “What do you mean?” Kasumi said. “We’re both in the spotlight. And we’re at equal skill levels.” _

_ “You’ll never understand,” Sumire said. “What it’s like to be stuck in your shadow.” _

_ “Sumire, what are you talking about? If anything, I think  _ I’m  _ the one in  _ your  _ shadow. I think you’ve always been better than me at this.” _

_ “But my results at the last competition---” _

_ Kasumi sighed. “It doesn’t mean anything. Your growth spurt’s just come in, so you’re still adjusting. You’ll be back to normal in no time.” _

_ “Normal has never been enough,” Sumire said, looking down at her feet. “Not to keep up with you.” _

_ “That’s not true!” Kasumi said, shocked. “You don’t need anyone’s help to keep up with me; you do that on your own just fine. I’m actually a little jealous of you for that.” _

_ “You don’t mean that,” Sumire said. _

_ “Of course I do! You’re my sister, after all! I love you, and I want to be the best I can be  _ because _ of you, not in spite of you,” Kasumi said. _

_ “Well, I’m tired of being second!” Sumire shouted. “And I’m tired of you pretending otherwise for my sake!” _

_ She broke into a run, right towards the street--- _

_ “Sumire, wait!” Kasumi called, racing after her--- _

_ A car came screeching down the street--- _

_ Kasumi caught up with Sumire and quickly pushed her aside--- _

_ “SUMIRE!” _

_ THUD. _

_ Sumire slowly blinked her eyes open and almost vomited at the sight before her. _

_ Her sister’s umbrella, now broken, just lying in the street. _

_ Skid marks from the car tires. _

_ A pool of red, mixing with the rain water in the street, growing larger. _

_ Kasumi, on her side, not getting up, not stirring, not even breathing--- _

_ “KASUMI!” Sumire screamed--- _

“No,” Kasumi gasped.  _ “No. _ It can’t be. I’m not---I  _ can’t _ be---”

“Sumi,” Futaba said. “Talk to us. Let us help you.”

_ \---“I’m sorry, Sumire, but there’s nothing I can do!” _

_ “Don’t call me that. It’s not my name.”--- _

“No!” Kasumi shouted.

“Wait---” Akira started.

Kasumi didn’t wait. She bolted out of her seat and ran straight out of the café.

★‌ ‌☆‌ ‌★

Futaba could only watch helplessly as Kasumi--- _ Sumire _ \---dashed out.

“Shit,” Akira said, running a hand through his curly black hair. “Shit! She---oh god, we fucked up so bad!”

“What do we do?” Futaba asked him nervously. “Should we follow, or---?”

“Yes,  _ yes _ we should follow, but she’s much faster than I am on foot---shit,” Akira said as he frantically unlocked his phone. “I’m gonna call Ryuji, he’s our fastest runner, and he’s pretty close by---dammit, my hands are shaking too much. Here---dial Ryuji’s number and put it on speaker.”

Futaba took the phone and quickly typed in Ryuji’s number, which she’d memorized yesterday. Ryuji picked up on the first ring.

“Akira? What’s up, dude?” Ryuji said, sounding baffled.

“Ryuji, we’ve got a situation,” Akira said. “Yoshizawa’s on the run in Yongen-Jaya. I don’t know where she’s going but I need you to find out and catch up with her before she does anything stupid!”

“Dude, what the eff?”

“Yoshizawa remembered the truth and it didn’t go well!” Futaba shouted.

After a brief pause, Ryuji said, “Shit, I think I just saw her. She’s making a break towards the station. I’m gonna go try to head her off.”

“Keep us updated on her location,” Akira said. “I’ll leave the call open. Futaba, can you get in touch with the other Thieves and add them to the call?”

“On it,” Futaba said.

As she followed Akira’s directions, she hoped against hope that Ryuji could catch up with Sumire quickly, before something bad could happen.

Like Ryuji, the other Thieves picked up on the first ring.

“What’s going on?” Makoto said, always the first to get down to business.

“We have a situation,” Akira said.

“We’re in Shibuya,” Ryuji said. “She’s transferrin’ lines. That’s weird, though---there’s nothin’ on this line except Odaiba. Can’t imagine what she’d want in Odaiba.”

“Shit!” Futaba shouted. “Ryuji, no matter what, you  _ cannot _ let her reach Odaiba!”

“What? Why?”

“Because that’s where her sister died! She’s going back to the site of her sister’s death!”

Akira turned pale at that. “Are you sure?”

“Certain!”

“Guys?” Makoto said, now sounding extremely concerned. “What in the world is happening?”

“Her train just left,” Ryuji suddenly said. “I just missed it---”

Akira and Futaba shared a panicked look.

“Stay here,” Akira said. “I’ll be back. I need to get there as soon as possible.”

“No. I’m coming with you,” Futaba said. “Sumi helped me. Now it’s my turn to help her. I have to save her before it’s too late.”

Akira hesitated for only a moment before saying, “All right, let’s move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler-y warning: a character gets hit by a car and dies. A different character who had previously repressed this memory finally recalls it and ends up in a Bad Place because of it. Stay safe, y'all.
> 
> I was gonna try to have this fic finished by tonight but it's already pretty late and I'm tired so I'll finish the last chapter in the morning


	4. let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba tries to keep Sumi from doing something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya. sorry in advance if this chapter doesn't make sense at all

Kasumi watched through the train window as the station was pulled quickly out of sight, and she left a panicked-looking Ryuji behind.

She’d seen Ryuji following her back in Shibuya---she wondered whether he’d just happened to see her passing through the station or whether Akira and Futaba had sent him after her in an attempt to prevent her from reaching her destination.

In truth, she wasn’t sure yet what that destination  _ was, _ only that she was feeling a magnetic pull towards somewhere in Odaiba.

Her phone rang. Kasumi took one look at the caller ID and declined the call. She wasn’t about to speak to Futaba after the disaster in the café. She was certain that Futaba would try to convince her to accept the “truth” about her identity, and that was something she couldn’t do.

_ It’s not me. I’m Yoshizawa Kasumi. I’ve always been Kasumi. This has to be a joke of some kind, _ Kasumi thought desperately.  _ There’s no way I could live my life as one person and then suddenly switch to being another person entirely. That’s not even possible, right? _

_ Although, considering the mere existence of a cognitive world--- _

_ No, _ Kasumi cut off the little voice in her mind.  _ I’m not going down that train of thought. _

_ Oh, come on. You  _ know  _ the truth now, _ the voice shot back, and Kasumi suddenly realized it was her sister.

_ You’re back. I thought you were going to leave me and my false memories alone. _

_ That was before you remembered the truth and still proceeded to run away from it, _ Sumire said, filled with the same anger as from the dream that Kasumi now remembered having shortly after changing Futaba’s heart.

_ Stop it, Sumire. Just leave it alone. _

_ Stop calling me that. It’s  _ your  _ name, not mine. Why are you so set on running from the truth? _

_ You  _ know  _ why! Because if that’s really what happened, then it means that I’m actually just Sumire, always second to the real Kasumi, always in your shadow, _ Kasumi retorted.  _ And it also means that I’m the reason you died. _

Sumire was quiet for a moment. Then she said,  _ Did you really not pay attention to that memory? _

_ What are you talking about? _

_ The reason I died, _ Sumire huffed.  _ You’re not responsible for my death. I died because I chose to save you. You ran into that street.  _ You  _ were the one that was going to die. I chose to prevent that. I  _ chose  _ to save you, because you’re my sister, and I love you. And yeah, I had no way of knowing what my death would do to you, but I would die a thousand times over if it meant you got to keep living. _

_ What, so I wouldn’t have to be jealous of you anymore? _ Kasumi scoffed.  _ You’re right. Your death did this to me. I guess no matter what I do, no matter whether you’re alive or not, I’m cursed by your constant influence upon me. _

Sumire went from irritated to genuinely concerned at that.  _ What? _

_ You heard me. If you were alive, I’d still be in your shadow. With you dead, I’m still haunted by your ghost. I don’t get to escape you either way. _

_ Please tell me you don’t mean that, _ Sumire said.

Did she? Did she  _ ever _ really mean it? Was her sister nothing more than a curse upon her life?

After a long moment, she shook her head.  _ It doesn’t matter if I mean it or not. Nothing will change the fact that you’re always with me. _

_ I could’ve told you the truth, in that dream you’d blocked out, _ Sumire said.  _ But I didn’t know how you’d take it. _

_ Do you regret pushing me to remember? _

_ No, of course not. You were the one who was so set on finding the truth. I just hoped that maybe Futaba revealing it could soften the blow. _

_ Well, it didn’t. Just leave me alone and let me reach my destination in peace. _

_ Your destination? _ Sumire said. Then her voice turned afraid.  _ Odaiba? No. Please tell me that’s not it. _

_ That depends. Do you want me to lie? _

_ Stop it, please. I can’t let you go back there. _

_ Why not? _

_ Because I died there! _ Sumire shouted.

_ So that’s why I felt like I needed to go there, _ Kasumi mused.  _ Or maybe not. I’m not going to any streets, if that’s your question. I’m being drawn somewhere else. I need to find out where. _

Her phone rang again; this time, the caller ID was Akira’s. She declined it again; unfortunately, he did not give up as easily as Futaba did, and he called three more times in rapid succession before Kasumi finally gave in and picked up.

“If you’re about to start telling me that I need to ‘accept the truth about myself’ or some shit,” Kasumi said quietly, “I’m not interested, so please leave me alone.”

“What---no, that’s not why I---what?” came Akira’s voice. “No, I’m calling because I’m worried about you. You left in a hurry, and I’m not sure what that says about your state of mind right now, but please, Yoshizawa-san, come back so we can discuss this properly?”

_ Yoshizawa-san. _ So he was convinced she was Sumire, too.

Interestingly enough, the voice of her sister that had been echoing in Kasumi’s head did not reply to that.

Akira sighed at the lack of a verbal response, then said, “Look. I realize we didn’t handle this very well. We should have been a lot more sensitive about the matter, and we should’ve noticed how uneasy you were getting. I’m sorry. We both are. We didn’t expect you to react the way you did. I’m guessing you remembered something, and that’s why you ran off?”

“I saw something, yes,” Kasumi said. “I’m still unconvinced that it was truly a memory. It doesn’t make sense at all.”

“Well, I can’t say I blame you for running off. It just made us worried, is all.”

“Is that why you sent Ryuji-senpai to follow me?”

After a moment, Akira said, “Yeah, fine, we did send him after you. We were worried!”

“I can handle myself,” Kasumi snapped.

“I know that; I saw the way you handled a sword in the Metaverse,” Akira said.

“Then stop treating me like a child.”

“That’s not---okay, that’s not what I’m  _ intentionally _ doing, and I’m sorry it came off like that. You’re our friend, and we’re allowed to worry about our friends.”

They were both silent for a minute.

“I need you to not go to Odaiba,” Akira finally said.

Kasumi’s anger surged again. “Why? Because my sister apparently died there?”

_ “Yes, _ because your sister died there! You’re scaring the hell out of us, you know!”

She heard him exhale slowly on the other end of the line.

“I don’t know what’s real, either,” he admitted. “All I have to go on is what you’ve told me and the article Futaba found. I mean, your true identity seems like a pretty serious thing to repress.”

“It doesn’t even make sense! How could I go from being one person to becoming some other person entirely?” Kasumi asked him desperately. “How could I have become someone else like that?”

Another sigh. “I don’t know.”

Silence fell again for a while.

“I’m going to Odaiba,” Kasumi eventually told him. “But not because my sister died there. I’m going because---if my ‘feeling’ is anything to go by---there’s someone there who can help me.”

“Someone who can help you? Who?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “I don’t even know how I know they’re there. But they are, and I’m going to find them and talk to them.”

There was a pause, as Akira said something to someone else. Then he said with renewed concern, “Is it Maruki?”

As soon as he said it, she knew it was. “Yes.”

There was a  _ thump; _ Kasumi suspected Akira’s phone had fallen on something. Then a new voice came through the line.

“Sumi, please, for the love of whatever gods you believe in,  _ please _ don’t go to Maruki,” Futaba shouted.

“Futaba. Give me back my phone,” came Akira’s voice from further away.

“Wait! Sumi, wait, you don’t understand,  _ he’s the one who---” _

After what sounded like a brief scuffle, Akira’s voice came back clearer. “Shit, sorry. Uh, weird question, but has your sister been speaking to you?”

“She’s dead, Akira-senpai.”

“Yes, but have you been hearing her voice?”

Kasumi sighed. “I don’t know how you knew that, but yes.”

“And have you been listening to her?” Akira asked her urgently.

Kasumi didn’t answer; she didn’t have to. She could tell Akira already knew the answer to that.

“Shit,” Akira said. Then he shouted, “Futaba, moment of truth! Can you hack into a train?”

_ “How the fuck would I hack into a train?!” _

“Fuck! Yoshizawa-san, please listen to me,” Akira said. “Futaba says she’s been hearing your sister talking to her. She says your sister says not to let you get to Odaiba, and that you haven’t been listening to her.”

“Maruki can help me,” Kasumi said.

“No, that’s just what we’re saying, he  _ can’t, _ he’s---”

“Just leave me alone, Akira-senpai,” Kasumi said, and she hung up.

He called four more times before she reached Odaiba. She didn’t pick up once.

★‌ ‌☆‌ ‌★

After the fourth call was declined, Akira swore.

“She blocked my number,” he said.

Futaba grimaced. “She probably blocked mine too, then.”

Sighing, Akira walked back over to the other Phantom Thieves (who had rushed over to Shibuya in record time) and said, “No dice. Does anyone know when the next train to Odaiba is coming?”

“A few minutes at most,” Makoto said. “Do you really think we can catch up with her in time?”

_ You have to, _ came the voice that Futaba now knew belonged to the true Kasumi.

“We have to,” Futaba said. “Sumi’s fate depends upon it.”

“You still never really explained what the issue was,” Ann said.

“It’s not really our place to share the details,” Akira said, “but basically, Yoshizawa-san remembered something about her past and it put her in a bad place. She made a run for it.”

“And she’s headed to Odaiba because...?”

“Because the person who caused her to forget that particular detail is in Odaiba, and she’s hoping he can help her again,” Futaba said. “Problem is, she doesn’t realize he’s the one who made her forget.”

“Maybe  _ this _ is the real reason her Arcana is damaged,” Akira realized aloud. “Shit. If she awakens to her Persona before we can repair her Arcana, who knows what might happen.”

“Best-case scenario, it might manifest at a significantly weaker power level than it should,” Morgana said. “Worst-case scenario, it might manifest improperly, possibly damaging her Arcana even more. If that happens, she could be at risk of serious mental harm or even death. We need to make sure that doesn’t happen, or we might lose a dear friend.”

“But she won’t let any of us talk to her,” Ryuji said.

_ She’s reached Odaiba, _ Kasumi said suddenly.  _ Luckily, she doesn’t know where to look yet. I’ve managed to send her a “feeling” of my own that’s taking her in the wrong direction, but that will only deceive her for so long before she realizes I’m interfering. _

“Sumi’s in Odaiba. She doesn’t know where to look, though,” Futaba relayed to the other Thieves, who had decided not to question how Futaba knew so much about Sumi’s location and intentions.

“The next train to Odaiba is now arriving,” came an automated voice over the subway speakers. “Please stay behind the yellow line.”

“That’s our cue,” Yusuke said.

“Futaba,” Akira said. “How much time do we have?”

_ Ten minutes, maybe, _ Kasumi supplied.  _ I might be able to manage fifteen. _

“Hope for fifteen and aim for ten,” Futaba said.

“And Makoto, how long will this train take to reach Odaiba?”

“Most likely between ten and twelve minutes,” Makoto said. “Is there any way we could buy more time?”

_ I can try. It depends on whether I can somehow get her to see me instead of just hearing me, _ Kasumi said.  _ If I can, I could be able to deceive her into heading away from Maruki. _

“There’s a chance,” Futaba said, “but I wouldn’t bet on it too much.”

The train pulled into the station; Futaba meeped and hid behind Akira as passengers started pouring out. She’d done pretty well on the way here, but now that her focus was on more than just getting Sumi back as soon as possible, she realized she didn’t really want to be around all these people. Fortunately, Akira noticed her discomfort and pulled her closer to him, using himself as her personal shield. Makoto and Ryuji stayed close as well, each with a hand on one of Futaba’s shoulders.

“It’s okay,” Ryuji muttered. “It’s just a bunch of people. They’ll be gone in a minute. You don’t have to talk to any of ’em, or even look at ’em if you don’t wanna. An’ if anyone tries anything funny, Queen and I’ll beat the shit out of ’em for ya.”

Despite the mass of people, Futaba did chuckle slightly. The image of Ryuji and Makoto beating up anyone who tried to hurt Futaba was actually quite soothing, especially since she knew they absolutely would if they had to.

Then her worries about Sumi came back, and she fell silent again.

Akira, Ryuji, and Makoto carefully guided Futaba into a fairly empty train car; Ann, Yusuke, and Morgana brought up the rear. The train doors closed and the train started moving; Futaba, who hadn’t been ready for the sudden motion, quickly claimed an empty seat between Akira and the door.

_ It’s working, _ came Kasumi’s voice, strained yet hopeful.  _ She can see me. _

_ She can? _ Futaba allowed a tiny sliver of hope to trickle into the sentiment.  _ Then--- _

_ Yes. I can buy you a little more time. _

_ Thank you, Kasumi, _ she thought---said? She supposed it  _ was _ talking, if only in her head.

Kasumi didn’t verbally reply, but she did send a slight feeling of warmth.

Akira glanced around the train, then leaned a bit closer to Futaba and murmured, “Talking to Kasumi again?”

Futaba nodded. “She’s buying us a bit more time. We should still hurry, though. I’m worried about Sumi.”

“Me too.” Akira frowned. “How is Kasumi even able to communicate with you? Isn’t she dead?”

“I guess she was quietly following Sumi around for a while, since Sumi’s her sister. She was able to reach out to me because of our dream-connection or whatever, but it does take her some effort, especially since she was talking to me  _ and _ trying to mislead Sumi at the same time.”

“And she can hear us, too?”

_ I can, _ Kasumi said. Her voice was still strained.  _ Hearing over long distances is better than speaking, and it takes more strength than I have at the moment to communicate with other cognitive world users. _

Futaba relayed this to Akira, whose eyes widened in wonder.

“Kasumi-san,” he said. “Your communication with us is somehow related to the cognitive world?”

_ If I were to explain it all, we would be here for far longer than we can afford to be. But once we catch up with Sumire, I can do my best to tell you. _

Once again, Futaba communicated this to Akira.

“Right. Got it,” Akira said, nodding once. “By the way, Kasumi-san---thank you for helping us.”

_ And thank you, Phantom Thieves, for helping keep my beloved sister safe, _ came Kasumi’s reply.

★‌ ‌☆‌ ‌★

Finding her way around Odaiba had seemed simple enough, but now that Kasumi was actually  _ in _ the area, it became more of a challenge. She knew Maruki was somewhere in Odaiba; every time she tried to focus on the “feeling” that told her so, though, she couldn’t figure out what direction it wanted her to go in.

Still, she followed her instincts to the best of her abilities. This mostly consisted of picking a direction that felt right and walking in that direction until it felt wrong, but it was better than nothing.

After five minutes of this, Kasumi saw a familiar face and froze.

_ Please stop this, _ her sister said. Her voice was no longer angry; it had turned more sorrowful.  _ I know the truth hurts, but you have to face it. I thought you wanted to know the truth about yourself. _

Kasumi glanced around to be certain no one was around, then said aloud, “Not like this.”

_ So you would have rather lived a lie forever than remember which girl you really are? _

“Yes---no. I don’t know.”

A pause. Then,  _ The Thieves are worried about you. Especially Futaba. She wants nothing more than to help you be okay again. _

“She barely knows me,” Kasumi said.

_ She’s been seeing you in dreams for months, the same way you’ve been seeing her in dreams. In a way, she’s known the truth longer than you have. She calls you “Sumi” for a reason. Remember how she said she didn’t think it was short for “Kasumi” back when you first met for real? _

Kasumi hesitated. She’d honestly forgotten about that, having been so caught up on saving Futaba.

“Imagine that,” she muttered. “I helped save Futaba, but I couldn’t even save myself.”

_ The Thieves want to help you. So does Futaba. _

“They can’t help me be rid of you.”

Her sister’s ghost stepped back, clearly hurt by that.  _ Be rid of me? Are you seriously that angry about the truth? _

“I’m angry because if that really is the truth,” Kasumi said, “then that means everyone’s been letting me live a lie for months on end.”

_ Because they thought it was helping you heal. _

“No, because they felt bad for me. And now they’re trying to force me to accept this new past that doesn’t even make any sense.”

_ They’re not  _ forcing  _ you into anything! They just want you to be okay. _

“And I just want to go back to the life I had before today,” Kasumi snapped. “When I was okay. When I was  _ happy. _ When I had a life without this pain.”

_ You want to go back to living a lie? That won’t help you heal! And it certainly won’t work forever! _

“It doesn’t have to work forever. It just has to work for now. I’ll figure the rest out later,” Kasumi said.

_ Wait! Sumire! _

“I’m going to Maruki whether you like it or not,” Kasumi said. “And my name is Kasumi.”

_ Wait--- _

Kasumi ignored her sister’s final cry and walked away.

★‌ ‌☆‌ ‌★

It took another ten minutes for Kasumi to realize why she couldn’t find Maruki.

Her  _ sister _ was deceiving her.

_ Dammit. _

_ I told you I couldn’t let you go to Maruki, _ came her sister’s voice. It sounded much more strained than before.

“Stop trying to lure me away from him,” Kasumi demanded.

_ I can’t. He’s dangerous. _

“He helped me before, didn’t he?”

_ Depends on your definition of “helped” but yes. And I can’t let him do it again. _

“Stop interfering with my life.”

_ Then stop doing things to endanger it. _

Kasumi gritted her teeth, then spat out, “What must I do to keep you away?”

_ The longer you deny the truth, the more damaged your Arcana will become. Only by accepting the truth will you be able to repair your Arcana, and I will finally be able to move on from this world. _

“So that mysterious power of Arcanas is what’s keeping you here.”

_ The power of  _ your  _ Arcana, specifically. In short, if you deny the truth, I stay here. _

“I don’t know how I became Kasumi. I don’t know if Maruki did this or someone else,” Kasumi said quietly. “But Maruki can help me  _ stay _ Kasumi. He can keep the pain away.”

_ But only at the cost of your Arcana, _ her sister replied.  _ Soon your soul may be too damaged. Are you really okay with that? Are you okay with having a broken soul? _

“If that’s what it takes to be Kasumi again? Yes,” Kasumi said.

Then she shut out the sound of her sister’s voice and set off to find Maruki---without interference this time.

★‌ ‌☆‌ ‌★

“We have now reached Odaiba. Please prepare to disembark.”

“We’re here,” Makoto said after the automated voice fell silent, leading the Thieves off the train. “Where are we headed now?”

“To Maruki,” Akira said. “Wherever he is.”

The Shujin Thieves turned to look at him sharply; it occurred to Futaba that most of them seemed to already know Maruki personally.

“She’s headed to Maruki?” Ryuji said, confused. “Ain’t he a counselor? Why’re we stopping Yoshizawa from headin’ to him?”

“Because he’s not just a counselor,” Futaba said. “I need you guys to trust me on this. If Sumi reaches Maruki, she’ll be in danger.”

_ I’m sorry, Futaba. _

It was Kasumi. She sounded weaker than ever.

_ Kasumi? Are you okay? _ Futaba asked her worriedly.

_ Sumire is almost to Maruki. She started blocking me out, _ Kasumi said.

“But where do we start looking for Maruki?” Ann said. “It could take hours to find him.”

Akira turned to Futaba and said, “Does she know where he is?”

_ I do, _ Kasumi managed.  _ There’s a stadium being constructed here. It’s not finished yet, but it has what you cognitive world users call a Palace. Maruki is who you would refer to as its ruler. _

Futaba gasped at the revelation.

“Yes,” she said. “Does anybody know where the stadium in construction is located?”

“Yeah,” Ryuji said. “But why would a counselor be  _ there?” _

Futaba unlocked her phone and opened the Meta-Nav, then held it out for everyone to see.

“Maruki Takuto,” she said. “Stadium.”

“Match found,” the nav said.

_ Hurry, Futaba. Please. _

“We have to hurry,” Futaba said, cutting off the Thieves’ indignant exclamations.

“Follow me,” Ryuji said. “Stadium’s this way.”

★‌ ‌☆‌ ‌★

Even at a sprint, they reached the stadium shortly after Sumi.

Futaba skidded to a halt---Sumi wasn’t alone.

There was a man talking to her. A man with brown hair and a white lab coat. A man who had a Palace behind him, warping in and out of sight as if it were almost in the real world, but not quite.

“Shit,” Akira whispered. “That’s Maruki.”

“Sumi!” Futaba shouted.

Sumi turned to look at the group. Her beautiful ruby eyes had lost their shine.

“Phantom Thieves,” she murmured. “So you found me after all.”

Kasumi sent a spike of fear through Futaba.  _ We’re too late. Maruki’s gotten to her. _

_ We can’t be too late, _ Futaba replied desperately. Out loud, she said, “Sumi, please just talk to us! We only want to help you!”

“So does Maruki,” Sumi said at normal volume, and Futaba noted with horror that her voice was flat and distant. “With his help, I can become Kasumi again. I can live a life without the pain of knowing the truth.”

“What is she talking about?” Yusuke muttered. Futaba ignored him.

“Weren’t you the one who lectured my Shadow about wanting to find out the truth for yourself?” Futaba said. “What happened to that Sumi? The one who stood up for what she believed in? The one who saved me from myself?”

“I can help her in a way you cannot,” Maruki said. His voice was pleasant---too pleasant. It made Futaba want to gag. “By living as Kasumi, she doesn’t feel the pain of her sister’s death, or the pain of her jealousy towards her sister.”

“But she won’t remember who she  _ really _ is!”

“And that’s for the best. I certainly don’t want her to be in pain. That’s why I’m helping her,” Maruki said. “I guided her to me so I could help her.”

“So it was  _ you _ who was interfering with Kasumi’s spirit,” Futaba hissed. “Kasumi was trying to help her for  _ real, _ and you prevented her from doing that!”

Maruki seemed surprised at that. “Kasumi’s spirit lives on in this world? And she can communicate with you?”

The Thieves turned to Futaba in varying states of confusion---except Akira, who kept his gaze on Maruki.

“Yes,” Futaba said. “That’s how I knew you had a Palace. And it’s how I knew where to find Sumi. Give her back, Maruki. Please.”

Maruki smiled apologetically and said, “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

Then he took Sumi’s hand and led her towards the Palace.

“SUMI!” Futaba shouted.

But Sumi didn’t say anything and didn’t turn around, just kept following Maruki as if under a spell. Futaba took off at a sprint towards the girl who had saved her---

“Futaba, wait!” Akira called---

“SUMIRE!” Futaba cried out, reaching out---

Maruki and Sumi disappeared inside the Palace; the Palace then seemed to fade from the real world, leaving no trace of either its ruler or its newest prisoner.

_ No, _ Kasumi gasped.

Futaba fell to her knees, eyes watering.

“No...Sumi....” she choked out. “Why did you...?”

The Thieves took a few silent steps closer to Futaba. Only Akira dared to come directly up to her, kneeling right beside her and opening his arms. With a sob, Futaba accepted the hug, burying her face into his shoulder. Akira began rubbing circles on her back.

“Let’s go home for now,” he murmured. “Then we can talk about our plan moving forward, okay?”

Futaba looked up at that. “Our plan?”

“What, you didn’t seriously think we’d just  _ leave _ her there, did you?” Akira said. “No. We’re getting her back. And we’ll change Maruki’s heart to do it, if we must.”

After a moment, Kasumi’s voice came through.  _ You would do that? _

Akira’s eyes widened, and Futaba distantly realized that for the first time, he’d heard it too.

“Kasumi-san,” he breathed. “Yes. Yes, we would. We  _ will. _ Can you help us?”

_ I’m just a ghost, _ Kasumi said.  _ I don’t know if I can help. But I promise I’ll try. _

Akira almost smiled. “That’s good enough for me. Come on, Futaba. Ready to go plan a rescue mission for the girl who saved you?”

She wasn’t even an official Phantom Thief yet. She barely knew how to use her Persona. She had a dead girl’s ghost talking to her. She still had major social anxiety. She wasn’t even sure Sumi wanted to be saved. But when she thought about the way Sumi had just given in to Maruki and chosen to live a lie, all those concerns faded away and were replaced by determination. She might be way under-leveled to fight Maruki, but that could come later. Rescuing Sumi would be the priority, that much was certain.

Ready to face Maruki? Maybe not just yet.

But ready to save Sumi?

Futaba took a deep breath and said, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I promise this isn't the end of the story there's gonna be a sequel soon
> 
> as usual, feedback in the comments is welcomed and appreciated


End file.
